Fairy Tale
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Set years before the story began and after the ending in the Manga/Brotherhood. This is inspired by "A Dream come true" But this time, this story revolves around Edward, Alphonse and Winry's childhood dreams, get a glimpse to their past lives during the time their parents were still alive and after promises are made under the shade of a tree, prepare to see their future as well.
1. I: A Pleasant Start

**Author's Note:** (Updated as of November 22, 2013) This is an old story that I've written quite a long time ago and this was originally a One-Shot. Reading it again made me realize that there was something... childish about this story that I really don't like so I decided to revise it. But to all who read this a couple of years ago, rest assured that I didn't change the very plot of it and just added some words to make it more detailed and added some scenes that I thought would be for the better.

This story was inspired by my other fic, **A Dream come true** which is a Post Brotherhood story that was set years after the end that I originally wrote before this. The other is more RoyAi based, so this time I'll write about Edward, Alphonse and Winry's Future. But before we head to their future... Let's first relived their pasts when they were still young kids with ambitious dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters. This is clearly just an old fan fiction. XD

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ Fairy Tale ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: A Pleasant Start<p>

* * *

><p><em>= Some time ago =<em>

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day in the rural town of Resembool. The sun is up, brightening all the residents lives. The birds are singing a sweet melody and a gentle breeze makes the grass sway in perfect harmony.<p>

With the arrival of morning, sunlight started peering over the Elric Residence's windows and in a room upstairs, their lies the young alchemists, Edward and Alphonse who were still fast asleep on their beds.

Carefully opening the door inside the room, Trisha went in and look at her sons. She smiled as she saw her boys still asleep and shook her head at the look of them. Edward was sleeping with his mouth wide open and his right hand holding his tummy again while Alphonse slept like a cat resting on his side and both of them have alchemy books and papers scattered near their beds.

Trisha picked them all up and placed all the alchemy books and papers neatly in a desk nearby. As she placed the last book in the desk, she placed her hands on both side of her hips and look at the boys sternly. " Geez, I just told this boys to return all this books and papers back to his study after they finished reading them and now look, they're scattered everywhere in the house! "

Edward let out incoherent words in his sleep while Alphonse started mumbling something. Though she didn't hear or even understand what the boys said, it was definitely about alchemy.

" They are his sons, after all. " Trisha said as she walked towards Edward's bed and sat down near the edge. She smiled as she heard Edward snoring softly. She then stroke his cheeks lovingly and softly ruffled his golden hair.

" My little Edward is slowly growing to be just like his father. Stubborn and Persistent. " She thought to herself as she bent down and planted a soft kiss on Edward's forehead, " Ed, wake up. " She called out sweetly, making the young boy stir from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes a few seconds later.

" Good Morning, Mom. " Edward called out sleepily as he slowly sit up and rubbed his tired eyes. Trisha smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him once more in the cheek. " Good Morning, Honey. Pleasant Dreams? " She asked.

In response, Edward let out a long, soft yawn and fell back on bed. " It looks like he's still in one. " She added and giggled when she heard him snoring again.

" Brother sure is lazy. " Alphonse said sleepily while he sat up from his bed and made his way towards his mom, rubbing his eyes as he did.

Trisha smiled and welcomed Alphonse with wide arms as he reached her and she pulled him for a warm embrace. " My baby Alphonse is slowly growing to be like me. Gentle and Stern. " She thought to herself before she leaned back and kissed Alphonse tenderly on his forehead, " Good Morning my little baby. Slept well? " She asked sweetly.

Alphonse smiled lovingly at her and nodded, " Good morning, mom and I was sleeping well until brother's snore was getting louder last night. " He replied, pouting cutely at his brother afterwards.

Trisha couldn't help but laugh at the look of him. " Mind your brother, Al. He's just tired from reading too much of your father's notes. "

" Though I was up all night reading the same books with him. " Alphonse stated, Trisha raised a brow at him, " Then you're right. He is just lazy. " she agreed as both of them laugh in agreement.

" No, I am not lazy. " Edward suddenly spoke as he sat back up and rubbed his eyes. Trisha turned to look at him and patted his head, " Is that so? "

" Alright then, now that you're both up. Why don't we all head down and help me prepare breakfast? " She added and she quirked a brow at Edward when he slumped back in his bed. " Five more minutes. " He called out.

" Lazy potato. " Trisha said teasingly as she stood up. Then she turned to Alphonse, " Al, I'll go and head down to the kitchen first. Make sure to get your brother up within five minutes. After all, we have to get ready for our trip to the Rockbell's later today. " She added and smiled as she saw Alphonse nod.

" Okay, mom. " Alphonse said endearingly as Trisha leaned down and kissed him in the cheek before she head towards the door and leave the room to head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Alphonse looked back at Edward and sat down on his brother's bed before he crossed his arms. " Let's see... " He uttered as he started thinking about ways to wake his brother up.

After a few minutes, He tried to shook him up, but that only resorted on Edward pushing his younger brother off his bed.

Alphonse let out a groan as he fell down the floor. " Alright Brother, this means war. " He stated as he stood back up and eyed his brother slyly.

Edward slowly opened his eyes as he heard Alphonse words. What greeted his eyes though wasn't his younger brother, just the bare wooden floor. " Al? " He called out.

Unknowingly, Alphonse had managed to move to his blind side at the rear end of the bed. Once he heard his brother call out his name did he make his move. Successfully ambushing his brother and attacking him in all sides. His infamous tickle attack.

" Ah! Alphonse! Ha! ha! ha! Get off of me! Ha ha! Right this instance! Ha! Ha! Ha! " Edward managed breath out as he tried to push his brother away to no avail. He was too weak to even move.

" Promise me, you'll get up right now and head back down to the kitchen with me afterwards. " Alphonse demanded as Edward nodded and replied desperately between pants and gasps, " Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay, I'll head.. Ha! Ha! ... head down now! Ha ha!"

Hearing that, Alphonse stopped his attack with a satisfied look on his face as he emerge victorious in their battle. He watched in amusement as his brother fell limply to his bed once more panting hard. Desperately catching his breath. " That... was, a mean move... Al. Taking, me, by surprise... like that. " He managed to breathed out.

Alphonse smiled toothily at this brother, " That's what you get after pushing me off your bed earlier! " He said teasingly. Then he stood up while Edward sat back up and eyed his younger brother. " Al, are you going to the kitchen now? " He asked as he saw Alphonse heading for the door.

Alphonse nodded, " I think I'll go help, mom prepare breakfast. Have you heard that we're going to the Rockbell's later? " He said as he held the door's knob then looked back. He was a bit surprised to see his brother hastily jumped out from his bed and hurriedly made his way towards him, asking " We're going to visit Winry? "

Alphonse nodded and then looked at his brother teasingly, " Yep. But why are you suddenly so eager, Brother? Did you miss Winry that much already? We just saw each other at school yesterday. "

Edward blushed, " Hey, that's not it! It's just that there's something I want the three of us to do this afternoon! " He explained while they left their room and proceeded on heading down the kitchen.

Then Alphonse eyed his brother curiously, "...and that would be? " He asked as they reached the very end of the stairs.

Edward looked at his brother and grinned, " Let's just say that I heard about this great place from someone and they said that the view there is fantastic! " He said excitedly as they entered the kitchen.

As they got inside, they were immediately greeted by a warm smile from their mother who has just place the last bowl she needed in the table. " Hi, boys. Took you guys long enough to go down. I've already finished preparing breakfast. " She said as she sat down on the dining chair.

Seeing food in the table, Edward and Alphonse cheered and excitedly jumped to their seats.

" Thank you for the food! " They all said in unison.

Trisha took a loaf of bread from a plate and grab the bread knife, after cutting the loaf in half, she added butter to it and ate it. Alphonse on the other hand took the bottle of milk in his left hand and poured all it's contents in the bowl. Then he reached for the box of cereal and poured some of it's contents in his bowl as well.

While Edward was busy glaring at the milk bottle in front of him. " We meet again, milk. " He said disdainfully.

" Drink your milk honey. You know that it's good for you to grow strong and tall. " Trisha replied as she prepared to eat a second buttered, bread.

" I can't. I don't like it. " Edward uttered, still glaring at the bottle.

" But it taste good if you mix it with cereal, Brother. Look! " Alphonse said as he took a spoonful of his cereal in his mouth. " Delicious! " He added as he swallowed it. Then he look at his brother again, " You should try it, Brother! "

Seeing no other meal beside cereal and buttered bread, Edward reached for a loaf, " Pass. I really can't stand milk. Maybe I'll just try what mom is eating. " He said as he copied what Trisha was making. Once he was done with his butter sandwich, he took a large bite on it. Then his eyes grew wide.

Alphonse was a bit shock upon this. " But Brother... Butter is also made from milk so that really doesn't make any difference. "

Edward eyed his sandwich dejectedly, " Yes. I've noticed it earlier... " He was silent about it and continued looking at it for a few more seconds before Trisha and Alphonse laughed at the look of his funny face.

Realizing that he was dazing at a sandwich and hearing his mom and younger brother laugh. Edward couldn't help but laugh along as well while he finished eating the entire sandwich quickly. After a good laugh, Trisha stood up and took out another plate and head towards the oven and took the frying pan with her free hand and carefully put it's contents in the plate.

Edward and Alphonse look at their mother curiously as she approached them and eagerly eyed the plate as soon as she placed it down the table. It was a fresh batch of sunny-side up eggs making Edward feel agitated about being tricked and frowned. He didn't had to eat the buttered sandwich after all.

" Sorry, Ed. I couldn't help but tease you. Though, I was honestly not expecting you to fall for it as well. " Trisha said apologetically as she humored Edward by tickling his sides in an attempt to make him smile. Alphonse on the other hand was having difficulty in suppressing his laughter.

Giving in a few seconds later. Edward sighed and smiled. " Oh well. " he uttered as he took another loaf of bread and began eating breakfast once more.

After that, the family enjoyed their breakfast and happily talked about trivial things until they're finished eating.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trisha took all the dishes to the sink, Edward cleaned the tables and Alphonse place the now empty milk bottles outside the house. He then couldn't help but lightly chuckle as he remembered his brother's face when their mom convinced Edward to drink his milk by saying that he's not coming with them to the Rockbell's until he drank all of the bottle's contents.<p>

Once Alphonse returned to the kitchen. Trisha looked back at the boys, " Ed, Al, why don't you two get ready for our trip to the Rockbell's now? I'll get ready as well once I've finished this dishes. " She said as the two boys nodded. " Okay. "

With that, Edward and Alphonse quickly made their way out the kitchen and back to their room to get everything they may need before heading out.

* * *

><p>~~~ End of Chapter One: A Pleasant Start ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I just wanted to say that everything in this chapter is newly written. None of this was originally part of my old version of this story but I thought that this would be a sweet start for it. I rarely have stories involving Trisha, you see so I couldn't help but add this scene to write more about her since she's really a sweet character and I realize that there are not much stories involving her as well.<p>

The next chapter contains half of what I originally wrote for this story though. But of course, I'll be adding a lot of new scenes so I hope you'll give it another try if you can. Thanks for reading this chapter and hope you'll look forward to the rest. :)


	2. II: Embracing Our Childhood Dreams

**Author's Note:** (Updated as of November 22, 2013) Well, here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and again, I just wanted to say that even though there are no changes in this story's plot. Majority of it's contents has been heavily revised and there are scenes that are completely new so even though this story's a bit old. I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.

Disclaimer: I still don't Own FMA nor it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ Fairy Tale ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Embracing Our Childhood Dreams<p>

* * *

><p><em>= Rockbell Residence =<em>

* * *

><p>" Ed! Al! " A young Winry shouted out, waving her hands in their balcony upstairs excitedly as she saw Edward and Alphonse in a distance who were also excited to see her.<p>

" Winry, be careful upstairs and stopped jumping about since you might fall. Why don't you head down here and greet your friends once they arrive? " Sara said down below in their house's porch.

Winry looked down and smiled, " Alright Mommy! I'll be down in a sec! " She said eagerly as she made a run for it inside and hurriedly went down the stairs. Much to her parents worry.

After a few more seconds, Winry was already down in the porch and she happily joined her mother and father who were drinking their tea in a table.

" You didn't have to run, you know. You might have fallen down and injured yourself. " Urey scolded as soon as Winry reached their table.

Winry scratched her head sheepishly, " I'm sorry daddy. Just got a little bit excited. " She said apologetically.

" A little? More like, A lot. " Urey replied, smiling as he lifted Winry up with his arms and gently placed her on his lap and embrace his daughter from behind.

" Now, I just want my little angel to be careful, alright? Being a doctor, I can't stand seeing you hurt. " Urey said as he continued embracing her daughter. " I love you so much. " He added as he stood up and raised his hands to lift her up in the air, making her giggle. " I love you too, daddy! "

Then Urey gently placed her down on the ground and patted her in the head. Winry tried to push his hand away since he was starting to ruffle her hair. " Daddy... "

" Now dear, don't you go and ruin our little angel's hair. " Sara said as she called Winry to her, " Come here, Winry. Let's go and fix your hair. "

Hearing that, Winry happily went to her mother and sat on her lap. Then Sara started brushing and rearranging the clips on her hair and added a pink headband as a finishing touch. " There you go, my cute little angel. " She said as she adjusted Winry's dress as well.

Winry smiled happily at her mother and she leaned in and kiss her in the cheek, " Thank you mommy! I love you too! "

Sara smiled lovingly at her daughter and leaned in closer to give her a tight hug, " We love you more, Winry. "

Urey joined in and place a hand on her daughter's shoulder and bent down to her eye level. As soon as Sara let her go, Winry looked at her father who was smiling genuinely at her. " You're really the best blessing we've ever received, Winry. " He said as he lifted his daughter up in his arms again, making Winry giggle once more as she embrace her father.

* * *

><p>Seeing the Elric family nearby, The Rockbell's soon greeted them down the porch.<p>

" It's great that you could come. We haven't had much chance to talk this days now haven't we, Trisha? " Sara said as she shook hands with her best friend.

Trisha smiled at her, " It's nice to see you two again as well. I take it that your medical volunteer work at Central was a success? " She asked as the two doctors nodded.

Urey placed Winry down beside the brothers, who immediately talk about trivial things, before he looked at Trisha. " It was another fulfilling day at work. Getting a chance to help a lot of people get better in larger cities like Central is a dream come true. Especially in the times where there are a shortage of doctors around this days and for some reason Central has been very busy with a lot of things as of late." He stated.

Sara nodded, " ... and I hear that there's a disturbance down in Ishval lately. We saw a lot of soldiers in Central boarding trains for East City during our volunteered work. "

" Now that you mentioned it, I had noticed some soldiers walking about town here as well... " Trisha said as she thought about the events she saw yesterday. " Do you think this is also connected to the disturbance in Ishval too? " She added as the two doctors shrugged their shoulders.

" Hopefully not. I can't imagine warfare between the Amestrians and the Ishvalians. Not to mention that Resembool is near to Ishval as well. It's hard not to get involve if that would be the case. " Sara said as she began thinking about it too.

" ...And we hope that bloodshed would be avoided at all cost. Being a doctor and all... It's painful for us to see people suffer from meaningless combat. A lot of people die in war, leaving their families alone and loss. " Urey said looking down at her daughter and then he held Winry's shoulder. " It's just too painful to bare. " He added as the whole group fell silent.

But after a few minutes, Pinako came out with a fresh batch of warm tea and cookies. " Hello, Trisha. It's good to see you and the boys again. " She said from the porch as she placed the tray down the table. Which in turn made the group smile at each other.

" Why don't you join us for a cup of tea, Trisha and let's talk about some other peaceful things. " Sara suggested as Trisha nodded. " Thank you for the invitation and you're right, that would be nice. " She said as they made their way towards the porch and approached Pinako.

Then Urey looked at the kids. " Since we adults will talk about things that may probably bore you. Do you kids have anything interesting to do today? "

Edward nodded, " We do have something planned but if it's fine with you, Mr. Rockbell... could we please invite Winry to join us in climbing that high hill nearby as well? It's just that I heard that there's a great view up there and we'd like to see it for ourselves too! " He explained as Urey thought about it, looking at his daughter.

" Please Daddy, can I come? " Winry pleaded. Urey looked at her daughter and smiled, " Well... as long as you'll be careful and if Edward and Alphonse looks after you, then I guess I'll allow it. Although if your planning on climbing the hill, be sure the bring some fluids with you as well to avoid dehydration. Come with me inside and I'll give you a couple of water bottles each. " He said as he went towards the house with the kids following close behind.

As soon as they got their water bottles from Winry's father. Edward, Alphonse and Winry suddenly made a run for it. Very eager to get to their destination with wide smiles on their faces.

" Be sure to be back before night falls! " Pinako shouted, loud enough for the children to hear.

" We will! " Edward, Alphonse and Winry said in unison and continued to run to their destination.

" Just when I told them to be careful. " Urey said as he watched the children running around to the said hill before he sat back down his chair.

" Well, they're young so they've got a lot of energy to spare. " Sara said as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

" You've got that right. Now that my boys are learning alchemy, they're usually running off to a nearby store to buy materials for their experiments and most of the time, I'm always cleaning up after their mess since they're busy creating a new item whenever they can. " Trisha stated.

" Though I bet Ed and Al are no match for Urey here when he was their age. Trust me, this young man is always running around somewhere and he's not even an alchemist... " Pinako started, making Trisha and Sara laugh along with her.

" No, I am not. The boys are still more adventurous than me. " Despite hearing her son's complaints, Pinako continued, " ... Oh, really? You haven't really change much until now either. Now that you became a doctor, you and Sara are usually out of town. I wish that you could stay longer this time around... After all, I'm not getting any younger. "

" We plan to. We want to spend more time with you mother, Winry and Trisha here for a change. " Urey replied.

" That's great to hear. " Pinako said as she added more tea to her cup and with that, they began to talk about other trivial things and the group laugh each time Pinako tells embarrassing stories about his son. Much to Urey's disdain, but despite that, they all agreed that they're having a great time with each others company.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Somewhere else...<em>

* * *

><p>" Al! Winry! Come here, quick! " Edward said as he nearly reached the top of the famous tall hill that was said to be one of the most beautiful spots in Resembool.<p>

Still somewhere in the middle of the hill, Alphonse and Winry were tiredly trying to catch up. " Brother, wait up! " Alphonse managed to breath out as he panted. However, they were ignored by Edward since he was to preoccupied in reaching the top by himself rather than helping them.

Then Winry thought of an idea.

" Hey, Ed! You know that we can't run as fast as you since were taller than you! " Winry yelled teasingly in order for Edward to wait for them since she knew him well that he would surely have a fit.

Right on cue, Edward looked back at them, " **Who're you calling a midget****!** " He yelled childishly.

Expecting his outburst, Winry and Alphonse laughed at him. " I never said that! " Winry clarified, seeing Edward's funny reaction managed to help them find the energy that they needed as they continued to ran towards the top of the mountain like hill.

Once they reached the top, they all took a deep breath and eagerly looked at the horizons. It seems that the rumors about this place were true. Being so high up, you can see the entire Resembool town and it truly looks wondrous when you can see it from afar.

" Amazing! " Alphonse said as he looked around at the beautiful view in front of him.

" See? Didn't I tell you it would be cool? Right? Right? " Edward said excitedly as Alphonse and Winry turned back to look at him and nodded.

Then Winry grinned as she turned her attention to the fantastic view of Resembool once more before she spoke, " Yeah, it's great that you can see all this things when you're at the top of this hill... Everything in town looks as small as Ed..."

" **Who're you calling a small ant!** " Edward said sarcastically making Alphonse laugh at his brother, " She didn't said that, Brother. " He clarified.

Edward looked at his younger brother, " But she's clearly implying it. "

Winry on the other hand just continued looking at the beautiful view around her, " But really Ed, this is amazing... How'd you found out about this place anyway? " She asked as she looked at Edward.

" Well, I first heard about this place when Mom asked me and Al to do some errands around the marketplace last week. While Al here was busy checking the paper bag's contents, I overheard some farmers talking about this tall hill with a large tree in the middle and they said it had the best view of Resembool so I thought we should go and check it out ourselves this weekend. " Edward explained.

" I see... " Winry said, nodding at him as she looked around the sceneries once more. Then she looked back at Edward and smiled, " Well, They're right. The view here is definitely fantastic. Thank you for sharing this with us, Ed! " she added as Edward grinned, " It's no problem! "

Soon they all looked around the beautiful view once more... and wished that even if the years pass by, they hope it will never change and Resembool would remain just this beautiful or if it must change, be it for the better.

After that. They then decided to rest under the shade of the famous large tree, which was also commonly used as a way point. They sat down on the grass and soon lay their heads down and relaxed at the tree's roots as they looked up the sky for a few minutes.

Then Winry thought of something, " Hey, guys... By any chance do you have any papers that I can use? " she suddenly asked, sitting up and looked at her bag's contents while Edward and Alphonse looked at her curiously.

Then Edward sat up and looked at her " Sorry, we didn't bring any papers with us. We only bought some alchemic chalk to draw transmutation circles if we need to do alchemy and the water bottles that your dad gave us. But... what will you used it for? " He asked.

" Oh, I was just planning on drawing something... I bought some crayons with me but I forgot that all the papers on my bag already have drawings on them. " Winry replied as she closed her bag.

" What do you plan on drawing, if you don't mind us asking? " Alphonse asked curiously.

Winry looked at him and thought about it, " Well... I guess I want to draw about a dream of mine... " She said as Edward and Alphonse looked even more confused. " A dream? Why? " Edward asked.

" Well, I've been thinking about a lot of things lately... and just seeing this place really made wonder more... " Winry said as she looked up at the sky once more.

" Like, if this place will still be beautiful as it is as the years passed by and what will we be in our future... Aren't you guys curious about it? " She asked as she looked at the brothers again.

Hearing that, Edward and Alphonse looked at one another. Then the boys smiled and looked at Winry, " Alchemist are born curious. Now that you brought it up, It's quite exciting to think about it. " Edward said as Alphonse nodded.

Winry looked up at the sky again, " Yeah and this seems to be a perfect spot to get some inspiration and after we've drawn our dreams... perhaps we could bury it down this very ground just like a treasure box and maybe one day... let's say ten years from now... we can dig it back up to see if our dreams had come true... But sadly, it seems like we don't have papers to draw on. " She said, looking a bit disappointed.

" No wait, there might be a way..." Edward thought out loud, looking at the tree. Alphonse and Winry turned to looked at him curiously. " ...And what would you suggest we do? " Winry asked as Edward look at her. " We might be able to make some papers using alchemy. "

" By... Alchemy? " Winry repeated as Edward nodded, " Paper can be made with almost any kind of trees, but did you know that they can also be made from small plants like rice, linen, cotton, or hemp... and other various plants? "

" ... And how will you do it, brother? " Alphonse asked as Edward smiled at him, " I'll just use the grass that's around us and a little bark from this tree. Then we'll go and add all the contents of a couple of bottled water that Winry's father gave us as it's ingredients... It should get us at least a few papers with it. " He explained.

" Will that amount of water be enough though? " Winry asked as Edward shrugged his shoulders. " We won't know until we try, but I think it would be enough. " He said as he drew a transmutation circle at the grassy ground.

Meanwhile, Alphonse decided to pull out a small amount of bark from the tree, " Sorry about this..." He said as he stripped the bark. Then he handed it to his brother, Edward took it and said his thanks as he placed the bark above the grass where the transmutation circle was drawn. Lastly, Winry decided to get a couple of water bottles nearby and carefully poured all of it's contents in the middle of the transmutation circle while carefully avoiding it's edge to avoid it erasing the chalk drawn lines.

When all steps were done. Edward went to position and placed his hands on the ground near the circle. " Alright. Let's do this before the water dries! " He said as he began the transmutation.

After a few seconds, a bright blue Light surrounded him.

Winry and Alphonse looked at Edward anxiously during the process and then they cheered and applauded when Edward showed them the results.

" You're amazing, Brother! " Alphonse said as Edward handed the papers to Winry. " Not at all. This is just the basic stuff. "

Winry took the papers from him, " But even though that's just the basics... Alchemy sure is a great skill. " She said in fascination as she held the papers. Edward and Alphonse nodded at her in agreement.

" You've said it! " Edward said as Alphonse and Winry smiled and nod back, then they soon laughed together.

* * *

><p>A few moments later. Winry got out her crayons and they decided to lay down on the grassy field and began drawing whatever they believe that will happen sometime at their future.<p>

They occasionally tried glancing at one another's drawing. But out of embarrassment, they tried to keep it a secret for now and blocked their papers from one another.

Once they were finished and satisfied with the drawing they visualized their future to be. They gently folded it in half and gave it to Winry. As she took it from them, she placed the papers on her now empty large pencil case. It's original contents were now scattered all over her bag much to her dismay.

And while she carefully placed the drawn papers inside her makeshift treasure box. Edward and Alphonse began digging out a small hole in the ground near the large tree's roots, in a spot almost hidden by plain sight.

As soon as the boys were done digging the hole. Winry gave her makeshift treasure box to Alphonse, then he placed their treasure box down the hole that they dug up while Edward started sealing the hole. Once they were done, they looked at one another and smiled.

Moments later, they soon settled down and lay their heads at the tree as it supports their back while they looked at the bright sky above.

" I wonder what will happen in our future? " Alphonse asked out loud as Edward and Winry shrugged their shoulders and thought about it as well.

" Who knows? But I'm sure it's something to look forward to..." Edward said as the other two nodded in agreement.

" Well, we'll find out in the future. Now, let's make a pledge... " Winry started as she sat back up with a grin.

The boys nodded and followed suit, they formed a circle and hold hands, " Now, Let's promise one another that we will meet up at this hill again, at least after ten years or more. Once the promised day comes, let's all see if one of our drawings did managed to come true. and Lets promise one another that no matter what hardships and difficulties we may face and wherever we'll be sometime in our future. No matter what, we'll always come back home. Together like this once again... that I promised with all my heart. " She added.

" I promise and Of course, we will always come back home no matter how far our journey to our future may take us! " Alphonse said reassuringly with a warm smile.

" I promise too and I know we will always find a way back home no matter what happens! After all, I know that we will always be inseparable even if we may be far apart at some point of our lives in the future. I know that we will always have an unbreakable... Irreplaceable bond that no one can ever break! " Edward said determinedly as he raised his right hand to the sky.

After pledging their vows and promises, they looked at one another and nodded. Then they genuinely smiled at one another and soon find themselves resting under the shade of the tree once more, looking up at the bright blue sky, shining brightly at them.

After a few minutes basking in their comforting silence and resolution. They soon fell asleep with a smile on their faces as they dream about their future.

* * *

><p>A promise forge by friendship that they'll gladly keep no matter how long it is, no matter what trials they have to face to achieve it and no matter how much distance are they separated in time.<p>

A Child's Dream. To some people, it may seem like they're just a boring old fairy tale. But dreams can come true. Like they always say... all you have to do is believe that you can achieve it even if you have to endure the hardships that may come by you on the long road towards your future.

Remember that there's always a way to conquer it and know that you are never alone. For you always have the strength and support from your family and friends.

* * *

><p>~~~ End of Chapter Two: Embracing Our Childhood Dreams ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hope that you liked this revised version and I hope that you'll look forward to the last two chapters. I have yet to revise the last part though so it may take awhile but I'll be sure to finish it in a couple of days or sooner. I'll try to be quick, After all, I have to finish another one of my stories too. :D<p>

Like the previous chapter. I've added a lot of scenes that wasn't included in it's older version. This time I wanted to write about Winry's parents since it's also quite rare for me to see them in other stories. Truth to be told, I haven't wrote about them yet as well so I thought about giving it a try. As for climbing the hill part, it was originally there so I tried to keep it as it is as much as I can.

I would really love to see some reviews and to those who read this story a long time ago, please do try to avoid spoiling it for others. I'm thinking about giving this story a new ending as well so it's partly a surprise even to those who read it before. All I can say about the next chapter is that it'll now start in their future life and a new set of characters will greet you. Oh and if you find a few errors, it's natural since I wrote this during midnight so I might have some misspellings. I'm just sleepy now so I'll fix it later.

For now, Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope for your continued support. :)


	3. III: Remnants of the Past

Author's Note: (This was originally updated last Nov, 24, 2013.) But I'm in the process of rewriting all my stories yet again. To add and change some scenes to make it better, I also noticed that this chapter is quite longer than it's previous chapters because I altered it a bit again, (8000+ words) so I just decided to cut this chapter in half to balance it.

Oh and about this story, know that this chapter will now contain my original characters from my other story, **A Dream come true **since I'm going to add Roy and Riza to this story because _Fairy Tale_ is originally _A Dream come true_'s sequel since I managed to write this story because of it. You may read the other if you wish, but it isn't necessary since I created this story to stand on it's own.

Well then, enough of me babbling about and let's just begin this chapter. But first, as tradition, I would like to thank you for reading the previous chapters and hope you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters. (excluding my OC's of course.) :)

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ Fairy Tale ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Remnants of the Past<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Some time later -<em>

* * *

><p>Several years has passed by during that time, but the sun is still shinning ever so brightly at the rural town of Resembool, bring yet another wonderful and warm morning to all it's residents. A cool breeze pass by from the town square and to the train station. The passengers who just got out at that time, couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the relaxing breeze hit their faces as they got off the train and flex their tired muscles since it's been a long trip.<p>

" It's been awhile since we last visited this place, haven't we, Riza? " Roy stated as he assisted her down the train, carrying their luggage while he looked around the station.

" It's been years... " Riza said in agreement as she then turned back and assisted the kids in getting down the train. Then she stood by Roy, " Should we head to the Elrics now? " She added.

Roy looked at her and smiled, " We should since it'll be quite a long walk till we get there... " He started as he continued looking around for some other modes of transportation that they could use to get to their destination much quicker. Plus, he was carrying majority of their luggage as well. So it could surely make this much more easier for him and the children could use some excitement. He thought as he looked at them.

After looking around some more Roy noticed something familiar, " Say, Riza... isn't that the guy we asked for a ride when we first visited Resembool? " He asked as Riza looked at the person he meant. " It seems like it... " She replied, then she looked at Roy sternly, " You want us to ride in the back of a cargo filled of Hay again? " She added with a hint of disbelief.

Roy could only grin at her in response, " Come on, sweetheart it's just like old times. It'll be fun! "

Riza shook her head at the look of him, " Sometimes, I really wonder when you'll truly grow up, Roy-boy. "

" And don't tell me that you're not enjoying this. I could see you smiling despite the stern look you're giving, Hawky. " Roy said teasingly, while Riza couldn't suppress the smile from her features, " Don't call me that. It doesn't suit me anymore. "

" Does Roy-Boy still suit me then? " He countered, but she shrugged it off, " It still suits you and you know what I meant about that. " She responded.

" I know and I do say that your new name does suit you better. " Roy replied as Riza looked at him, " Sometimes, I wonder about that. "

Roy frowned, " ... Really? "

Riza just smiled at him before she leaned in closer to Roy and gave a chaste kiss on his lips. " But I have no regrets. " She said as she pulled back. Then she looked back and smiled at the kids. Their children.

" Do you three want to ride at the back of a wagon that your father and I rode quite a long time ago? " Riza said as she bent down and gathered her children close to her.

The children all nodded and cheered in response,

" I'd say it'll be a blast like Dad said! " Their eldest said eagerly. Riza shook her head, He was always just like his father. In terms of appearance and apparently also his attitude.

Then she looked at her daughter, " If it's anything that mommy and daddy did before then I want to try it too! " The second said just as eager. Her twin brother, who was also considered as the youngest by three seconds, didn't share his siblings energy but he was secretly thrilled by it too. " If it's fine with you, mother then we would love to try it too. "

" With that, I guess that this matter is settled then. " Roy started as he approach his family, " Unless your mother has something else in mind? " He added as he looked at her endearingly.

Seeing the look he was giving, Riza raised a brow at him and crossed her arms. " It's not like I have much of a choice... " She replied and looked at the wagon that's just being filled with hay, " ... and I guess it's not really a bad idea. " She added as she proceeded on walking towards the old man who owned the wagon. Roy and the children followed suit.

" Good day, sir. " Riza greeted as soon as she reached the old farmer. The old man looked at her after he placed another stack of hay in the wagon and gave her a warm smile, returning her greeting. Then he analyze her face, " Hmm... haven't I seen ye before? " He said thinking out loud. When he saw Roy approaching them did he remember who they were.

" By golly, aren't ye those two newlywed's that I met before? " The old man said as Riza nodded sheepishly as she contemplated on what happened sometime ago.

It was actually yet another one of Roy's mishaps that he did before, which was during the first time they visited this place. It happened because he was lost and didn't know where exactly to look for the Elric Brother's since he's not familair with Resembool back then so we decided to ask for directions. In order to not be too suspicious, he claimed to be Edward and Alphonse's uncle and told this farmer that he was just recently married to me and wanted to celebrate it with the Elrics for awhile but since he hasn't seen them for a couple of years because of work. He forgot how to get there and has seemingly lost the address given to him.

... And for some reason, the old farmer believe him and he generously took us to the Elrics Residence. As we got there, no one was inside the house, so the farmer even took us to the Automail shop nearby since he heard that the Brothers had been staying over there ever since they were young. He even offered to wait for us since we told them that we wouldn't take long since we... have to proceed to our honeymoon afterwards.

Riza slightly blushed as she remembered that memory.

" Good Day, sir. Remember us? " Roy said casually as he and the kids approached their mother and the old farmer.

" Yup. I was ere talking about it with yer wife. " The old man started, then he looked at the kids, " Then I take it that this youngin's are yer children? My, what fine children they are indeed. " He added as he shook hands with Roy, " Yer a very lucky man indeed. "

Roy smiled, " You've got that right, mister. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. " He said as he stood beside Riza and pulled her closer to him and called his children closer and let them hold his other hand. " ... and I love them all so much. " He added as he kissed Riza on her cheek making her smile.

" Yer a beautiful family, ya know that and I heard that yer nephew was just as lucky. " The old man started as he cleared a path of hay in his wagon, " ... and I think that ye all want to visit them again aren't ye? If that's so, ye can all ride on me wagon again. " He insisted.

Roy smiled at him, " We would love to board your wagon again since we do want to pay them a visit. But first, there's a place we want to see since I recall from Alphonse that there's this special place that they used to go to when they where kids and it was a popular rumor spreading in the train we boarded earlier as well. They said that the view up there was fantastic. So we got curious and thought about visiting that place first. Do you know where it is, perhaps? "

" But only if it's alright, sir. We don't want to be a bother... " Riza added.

The old man shook his head, " Nah, tis' fine. I could use some company too. Tis' a long trip back and that there special place you're hearing bout' is no doubt that high hill. " He started, pointing at the high hill that's a few miles away for the Mustang family to gaze at. " It's a famous spot for the residents and tourists alike since it does have the best scenery here in Resembool, I assure you that and I'd love to take you there! Ain't that far from me own farm as well you see so it's all good. " He responded.

As soon as the old man finished rearranging the hay to make room, he looked back and smiled at them, " Hop on in and we best be on our way! " He added as he move to the front of the wagon and got his reins. Then he proceeded on checking his horses.

" Well then, you heard the kind man, let's get all of you kids on the wagon first. " Roy said as he eyed his children approaching him. Then he carefully lifted his daughter up, making her giggle. " Starting with my little princess here. " He added as he kissed his daughter, Ria, on her cheek and gently put her down the wagon.

Next, Riza lifted her youngest, Ryo, on to the wagon, smiling at the gentle boy lovingly and kissed him on his forehead. " As for my young prince, Why don't you join your sister and sit beside her? " She said as the young boy nodded and obediently sat beside his twin.

Meanwhile, the eldest, Maes decided to climbed up on the wagon his own, carrying a few luggage with him as well.

" Need some help, my boy? " Roy said as he helped his son up and assisted him in putting their remaining luggage onto the wagon.

The boy shook his head and pulled up the remaining luggage's and arranged them. " No, Dad. I'm fine. I'm a big boy now. " He said, sitting down as he finished arranging their luggage and the stacks of hay so that Roy and Riza have some space to sit on.

Roy smirked at his son, " Oh really? " He started as he climbed up into the wagon, " But know that you'll always be our little boy! " He added, ruffling his son's hair much to the child's disdain. " ...Dad... " He complained while his younger sister and brother laughed at the look of him.

Eyeing their stack of luggage piling up, Roy thought about dropping them at the Automail shop for awhile since they'll pass by it first on the way to the High Hill as well so he'll just talked about that with the old farmer when they're on the way later.

For now, Roy looked back to Riza and he saw her in deep thought, staring at the sky. " Riza? " He called out, getting her attention and smiled sweetly at him as he offered her his right hand in which she gladly held on to and said her thanks as he pulled her up. " As for my queen, I do believe that you wanted to say something to me? " He asked as he walked toward his children and sat beside them with her following suit as she sat beside him.

" I do? " Riza asked, quite uncertain on what he meant as she turned to look at him.

Roy held her left hand and looked at her in her eyes, " I could see it in your eyes that something's bothering you. What is it? "

Riza just smiled at first and slowly lay her head on his shoulder before she replied, " Nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking about something and I find that this turn of events feel surreal... and it makes me a little bit awkward. " She whispered. Roy in turn, look at her curiously. " ...What do you mean about that? " He asked, in which Riza only responded with a smile.

" I take it that everyone and everything inside the wagon now, ye all ready? " The old man suddenly asked as he climbed up in front of the wagon and adjusted the horses's reins. Momentarily halting their conversation as they look back at the old farmer.

Roy then turned to look at his family and he saw all of them nod back at him. " Yes we are! " Roy replied and the old man nodded at them.

" Then off we go now! " The old man said as he started the wagon on it's way to their destination. The children were fascinated by the trip as they viewed their surroundings eagerly at the wagon's side.

Seeing their children enjoying themselves, their parents couldn't help but smile at them. Though, Riza was getting a bit worried when the kids were leaning too much on the wagon's edge. " Careful not to lean too close to the edge, kids. You might fall off. " She cautioned and even though the children were still pretty preoccupied by the sights as the wagon move, they still leaned back down obediently.

" They seem to be enjoying themselves. " Roy said as Riza turned to look at him, " They are. " She said in agreement as she leaned her head back on his shoulder once more and sighed. They relaxed in each other's arms for a few minutes, until Roy remembered her earlier statement.

He pulled back a bit to look at her face curiously once more, " About what you said earlier... " He started as Riza looked up at him, " Can you tell me why does this make you feel awkward? " He asked.

Riza thought about it for a few seconds before she replied with a smile, " Hmm? Oh it's just that... who would've known that such a story you made up sometime ago really ended up happening? This just feels so surreal, like those scenes that just happens in a children's fairy tale. "

" Us getting married? " Roy asked to make sure when she nodded, he grinned. " Well you know about fairy tales, happy endings do usually end up happening if you truly believe it will. " He added as he pulled her closer to him and laid his head to hers.

Riza quirked an eyebrow at him at first before she relaxed in his arms and close her eyes. " So I take that my King actually wished for this to happen since then? "

Roy grinned wider, " Not really. " He said as Riza looked at him tauntingly. Roy looked down at her and gently place his forehead on top of hers, " I've always believe that this would happen since the day I first met you. I knew it even back how special you are to me. " He added sweetly as he leaned in closer to her.

Riza shook her head, she knew he would say something like this but still, she couldn't help but smile at him nonetheless, " Flatterer. " She uttered before she closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

When they pulled apart, Riza rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more as she relaxed. Roy continued to look at her for a few minutes, looking content before he turned to look at the sky, shining ever so brightly at them.

* * *

><p>~~~ End of Chapter Three: Remnants of the Past ~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Again, none of this was originally written last 2011. Every scene here was just written on the revised version last year and some parts had been revised this (October, 29, 2014).<p>

As for my OCs, who are of course, Roy and Riza's children. They first made their appearance on A Dream come true. Which is this story's prequel. So expect more details about them in that story, in which you may choose to read if you want to know them more. But know that I haven't managed to revise that old story yet. I'll be revising _A Dream come true_ as well since I wanted to fix some errors and misspellings (which may be a lot since I haven't really read it for quite some time now. Ha ha~), add another chapter for it and add more details, characters and scenes such as what I did for this story to make it better.

I'm also planning on writing more stories regarding this kids at a later time. But first, I want to focus on writing and updating, Warm Winter for awhile since it's nearly completed such as this. But of course, I'll also post the last chapter for this first since this story has already been completed since 2011. It's just been revised so you'll probably see it up later since I'm just gonna check for some misspellings and such. Hope to see you on the last chapter. Thanks for reading! :D


	4. IV: Towards a New Generation

Author's Note: (This was originally updated last Nov, 24, 2013.) As I stated in the previous chapter, I'm in the process of rewriting all my stories yet again. To add and change some scenes to make it better and as you know, this chapter and the one before it was the final chapter which I ended up cutting in half because of it's length to balance it's chapters, I also stated in the previous chapter so you probably know that by now. Still, this chapter is longer than the first three though. :D

If you have just read this recently, know that I'm very happy to know you have taken the time to read this simple story of mine and I hope you like this. If you have already read this before the update, I just want you to know that I did not change anything but the errors I saw. Well, I added some scenes on the last chapter but didn't overly change it so it's still the same. This will probably be my last update regarding this story since I'll be moving on revising my other stories as well as writing new ones in a later time.

Now, enough of me babbling about and let's just begin this chapter. But first, as tradition, I would like to thank you for reading the previous chapters and hope you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own FMA nor it's characters. (excluding my OC's of course.) :)

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ Fairy Tale ~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Towards a New Generation<p>

* * *

><p><em>= Elsewhere =<em>

* * *

><p>" Look! Look! We're already at the top! It's like we could touch the sky! " A young boy with blond hair shouted as he ran around the top of the hill in circles excitedly.<p>

" Yeah! We won this race! " A young blonde haired girl said just as eager. Then she looked down the hill. " Hurry up! Hurry! " She added before she ran around with her brother.

" Hey! You two stopped running around this instance before you both get hurt! " Edward scolded as he ran towards the hill top, panting heavily as he tried to keep up.

" Don't they remind you of us when we were younger, brother? " Alphonse said as he ran beside him.

Edward looked at him exhaustively, " Yeah. Who would've known that it would come back to haunt us as we got older. "

" I find it weird that you've been outran by your own children when they surely got their energy from you. " Winry said just as exhausted.

"I think they're far worse than me since I think they all got our energy when we were younger... " Edward started before panting and gasping hard, "... Or maybe I'm just not as young as I used to be." he breathed out afterwards as they neared the top.

" Miss the days when you were young and short? " Winry said teasingly. Reminded by their past, Alphonse couldn't help but smile at them. " Yeah I do..." Edward replied absentmindedly due to exhaustion, then his eyes grew as he realize something.

" _**Gah! I admitted that I was short**_**!** " He suddenly said exasperatedly. The others couldn't help but laughed at his outburst.

As they finally reached the top of the hill. Edward was panting out heavily and he collapse to the ground and laid back down the grass, completely exhausted from the long way up. His children then came running towards him and slumped down on his stomach hard with a thud making him groan in pain.

Winry and Alphonse laugh at the look of them. Then they proceeded on looking at the view surrounding them, like they did when they were kids.

" It's still as beautiful as it was, even though it's been years ago... when we were still young. " Alphonse said as he eyed the same sceneries when he was but a young boy.

Winry smiled and was about to nod in agreement when she suddenly look back and saw Edward laughing with their children, " No, I think it's even gotten better. " She replied happily.

Alphonse looked at her then to his brother and smiled, " I stand corrected. You're right, It does look a lot better now. " He said, nodding in agreement.

Winry laid down beside Edward and kiss him on his cheek. " You seem to be enjoying yourself. "

Edward smiled at the sudden kiss and leaned his side of his body closer to hers. Then they saw their children got out some papers and crayons, " The children really reminds me of us. Look, they even started on drawing their dreams on paper as well. " He said as he and Winry watched their children in amusement. They were even copying the way they did theirs. Hiding their visualize dreams from them and their sibling's stare.

Alphonse joined in and sat beside the kids. " Can't your uncle take a look at your dreams? " He teased as the children eyed him cautiously.

" No, we're keeping it a secret until we grow up too! " The young girl said as she hid the paper on her back, making Alphonse grin. " Just a peek? " He continued to tease as he took away some of their crayons.

" No! It must be kept a secret. We will do everything that mom, dad and you uncle Al did back then as well! " The young boy started. His sister nodded, " Or else our dreams might not come true! " She added.

Seeing the young kids cute yet insistent glare, Alphonse gave in to them," Fair enough. I'll leave you two to finish up your drawings then. " He said with a wide smile on his face as he handed their crayons back and moved towards his brother and Winry's position and they all watched with eager eyes as the kids started finishing up their drawings once more.

They were definitely just like them. Like Edward who is Stubborn and Persistent, Like Alphonse who was both Gentle and Stern and Like Winry, who is Cheerful and Imaginative. And amusingly, all their energies combined so they're more dangerous than them when they were their age.

" No luck? " Edward asked as Alphonse nodded and replied, " Nope. I guess we'll have to wait till they dig it up and let them show it to us when they get older. "

" Speaking about digging dreams up... Why don't we dig up ours right now? " Winry suggested as the brothers nodded. They then stood up and went to the spot where they buried their _dreams_.

Edward and Alphonse both bent down to their knees and started digging. They smiled at one another as they found it and after counting three seconds, they lifted their _dreams _up together and placed it on the ground beside them.

Winry bent down on her knees beside their makeshift treasure box and proceeded on wiping off the excess dirt from it. Once she was done cleaning it, she looked up at Edward and Alphonse and saw them nod, then she turned to her children and she saw that they had finished drawing their dreams up and has already folded their paper in half to conceal it's contents from prying eyes. They had been eagerly watching them dig their _dreams_ out earlier and were now looking at the _treasure box_ curiously.

Seeing the children really eager, Winry beckoned them to come closer and once the kids respond and sat beside her did she look at them with a smile, " Edwin, Ellie, Do you want to open it? " Hearing that, the children looked up at her with wide smiles.

" You want us to open it? " Edwin uttered excitedly. He looked at his sister and she was sharing his excitement. " Can we really, mom? "

Winry nodded, " Yes, you can..." She started as she gently pulled her children closer to her for a loving embrace, " We're just as excited to find out if our dreams did come true as you two are..." She added as the kids nodded.

Then they cheerfully went towards Winry's old pencil case, leaning down and after taking a deep breath to suppress their excitement, they soon opened it and curiously look at it's contents alongside their parents and their uncle.

As expected, the papers looks kind of worn out and it has yellowed edges. Some of it's color faded with age and some dirt managed to get in so it's a bit dirty but nonetheless, it was still intact even after the hard, long years that has passed.

Winry took the papers out carefully and dusted the excess dirt from it gently before she slowly opened the the folded papers with care. She smiled as she saw the first drawing... it was Alphonse's.

" Looks like our first Dream is from Alphonse. " Winry said as she showed the picture to the rest of the group.

His drawing was quite simple yet cute, he was ridding on a train and traveling towards the east, there were even a lot of cats on board the train. Which was to be expected since they all knew how Alphonse's fascination with cats are, but there was one cat that stood out the most, not because it was just on his head, but it was also a small black and white cat...

Then the others smiled at him as Winry gave the drawing back to Alphonse.

" It looks like your dream came true in a way..." Edward said as he and Winry nodded at Alphonse who was contemplating at his drawing.

" Yeah... I did managed to go around the whole country of Xing, two years after we regained our bodies back. I've always wondered what the people past the dessert in the East do on their free time and what they looked like when I was young. I grew more curious about them when I learned that they specialize in Healing alchemy.

" ... And as for the white and black cat on your head. I bet it implies that it meant you also met May Chang and her little black and white cat, Shao Mei " Winry added.

" That's definitely it. It's definitely not a coincidence. Especially since you stayed there at Xing longer than originally planned. " Edward teased as Alphonse blushed, " I just wanted to see a black and white cat most during the time I drew this so it is just a coincidence. " He said in defense but his brother just grinned at him, slyly, " Is that so? "

" Fine, it was a great coincidence and I am thankful that I met May. She thought me a lot of Xingnese History and even managed to teach me the basics of Alkahestry that's why I stayed longer in Xing than planned because I was studying a different style of alchemy. " Alphonse explained.

" Alright, Al. Don't need to get yourself worked up. We believe you. " Edward said, with hints of disbelief still hidden behind his grin. Alphonse let out a sigh and he thought that his brother will not let it go.

Winry then decided to change the topic since it was beginning to make Alphonse feel awkward, " So, Al... How's Ling and Lan Fan doing when you last saw them? "

Alphonse looked at her and smiled gratefully at her attempt on changing the topic, " They're still always by each other's side. I've seen them argue about a lot of other things as well lately but they're nothing serious and they always ended making up afterwards. "

Edward raised a brow upon hearing this, " I bet it's Ling's fault one way or another. "

Alphonse looked at his brother and sheepishly nodded, " As much as I hate to say it. That was mostly the case. I often hear from May how silly Ling can be even though he's already an emperor for years now. There were times when he left the palace grounds without any word or guards with him just to eat at a local restaurant, sometimes even fainting in the middle of the streets because of hunger, then there were times he ditch work and head straight to the kitchen, but most of the time, I even heard this from Lan Fan herself that Ling usually avoids paperwork regarding all the people of Xing at all costs saying that it's too much work. "

" ... And that, reminds me of the Colonel... Er, I mean the Fuhrer now. " Edward said as he shuddered in disgust upon being reminded by his former superior, then he smiled despite himself, since he has always considered Roy as also one of his closest friends even if he states it otherwise.

" Ling does remind me of Fuhrer Mustang at times but as far as the fights and quarrel's between him and Lan Fan are, they usually remind me of you and Winry, Brother. I saw Ling fell down with a wrench when she hit him square in the face once too. " Alphonse said teasingly.

" Alright... moving on. " Edward said suddenly as Alphonse grinned at him. Winry shook her head at the look of them, but shrugged it off and decided on picking up the second drawing. Opening it's folds gently, she smiled wide as she saw who it was from. It, was her dream.

" Looks like it's my turn. " Winry said as she looked at her drawing for a minute, reminiscing at the memory when she first drew it.

Then Edward asked, " So what did you draw, Winry? " Winry looked at him for a few seconds and smiled at the group before she showed her drawing to them.

Her drawing was bright and colorful, it seems like her drawing was almost about exactly the same scene they were now living right now. It shows that she, Edward and Alphonse, alongside three blond kids that look exactly like them under the shade of same tree, seemingly looking like they were telling each other their buried dreams, under the bright sky.

" Whoa, it's almost like you actually drew the exact thing we were doing now. " Alphonse said amazed at the coincidence.

" I'm curious about that other child that looks so much like Al. Does that imply that he and May will get married any time soon and that child in Winry's drawing would be his first kid? " Edward said, looking at his brother teasingly again.

Alphonse let out a groan as the conversation managed to end up against him yet again, " I'd rather not go thinking that far ahead. " he simply stated, trying to avoid Edward's insults with his tongue. His stance, clearly stating that he doesn't believe him.

" Though, I also do believe that my drawing and Ed's suggestion concerning you, Al. It might really happen since we had noticed that you and May are close. " Winry insisted making Alphonse sigh, " Oh, don't tell me that you'll be teasing me about it as well, Winry. "

" I'm not. But who knows? Maybe my drawing does show our future children. " Winry deduced.

" You even drew the two kids like Edwin and Ellie... How'd you know if we had children, they would be blond? " Edward said as he embraced their two kids.

Winry looked at him lovingly, " I've always thought that either you or Alphonse would have a high chance in becoming my husband. But what I did not know then is that it'll be you..." She replied as she went near Edward and sat beside him.

" How did I fall for a short guy with a short temper? " She added, giving it a thought as she embraced her children lovingly.

" I am not short tempered... and neither am I small anymore. " Edward responded. Trying his best to calm down.

" Yes you grew tall, but you still have the same short temper when we were young. I can see you fuming about it right now. " Winry replied with a grin.

" Am not! " Edward said childishly.

" Are too! " Winry said just as childishly.

Then Edward and Winry started to bicker at one another loudly. One insult followed by another. Seemingly never ending.

Edwin and Ellie decided to go near to Alphonse for protection while they all laughed sheepishly. Edward and Winry hasn't change much that's for sure.

Edward and Winry kept on bickering for a few more minutes and only stopped when they noticed that Alphonse was opening the last drawing with Edwin and Ellie, The last dream visualized by Edward.

Alphonse and the kids smiled looking at what his brother, their father, drew his future to be. A few seconds later, he turned the picture around to show it to their favorite bickering couple.

Edward's drawing was vast, behind him was a large world, which may imply that he wants to learn new things by traveling around the world. Then beside him was Alphonse and Winry, behind them were a lot of weird human drawings that looked liked sticks, behind his artistic talents, that would probably mean that they made a lot of new friends along the way. He even drew his mother and father smiling from a distance.

For the Brothers... After all the pain, loss and suffering since they lost their mother, lost their arm, leg and an entire body. Their journey began. As cruel as it was in the beginning, they met a lot of new friends who wishes to see them regain their lost limbs in the end and enemies they had to stop along the way. Though their enemies grew stronger in each battle, their allies, both friends and even once foes, stood beside them till the very end, offering their support and strength, helping them overcome the greatest challenge in their lives and honoring the day they had finally achieve their goal, when they got back what they loss and go back to the place where they belong. To their Home.

It was the perfect dream that came true right now... That was what everyone was thinking as they saw that.

* * *

><p>" Hey Fullmetal, I knew you'd be here. " Someone suddenly said from behind them.<p>

Hearing that familiar voice, Edward looked back and smirked at him, " Still have that cocky grin on your face, Colonel... No, It's Fuhrer now isn't it? " He said as Roy smiled.

" You still have that pride in you, I see. Still barking at your superior up until now... You haven't changed at all, Fullmetal." Roy said sarcastically.

" Likewise. " Edward countered then they laughed at one another.

" It's nice to meet you, sir but what do we owe you for this surprise visit? " Alphonse asked happily, " ... and wait a minute. How on Amestris did you even found us? This was our special hideout. " Edward added in astonishment.

Roy helped Riza and the kids up before he looked at Alphonse to answer his questions. " Maes, Ria and Ryo really wanted to hang out with Edwin and Ellie again and thought that since Riza and I had some free time this weekend, we thought about visiting you guys since it has been awhile since we last spoke so we thought it would be for best to catch up with the lost time. "

Then Roy looked at Edward, " As for your question, Fullmetal... know that we originally came here first to see this famous destination site for it's said to have a magnificent view in Resembool as well. I have been hearing it from the train we boarded this morning and as I recall, your brother said the same thing, so we were curious. " He started as he approach the large tree and slowly placed his right hand on it's barks. " ... But then I wonder why make this usually famous site your special hideout. " He added as he looked back the group.

" Because this special place grants your dreams! " Ellie said as she approach her favorite uncle, excluding Alphonse that is. Roy bent down to her eye level curiously, " Does it really? " He asked innocently and smiled as he saw her nod and grin ecstatically.

" What do you mean about that? " Maes asked as he, Ria and Ryo approached Edwin and Ellie.

" We are curious about it too! " Ria said innocently as she went to her father and hold him in his leg for support. She then realize that she wasn't much fond of high places such as this but what Ellie said made her curious to forget her fear at the moment as well.

Edwin looked at them, " Well, Mom, Dad and Uncle Al made this tradition to visualize our dreams when we're still kids and draw them in a piece of paper. After that, we'll bury them to the ground and dig them back up when we grow older to see if our dreams had come true. " He explained.

" So I take that this dreams in paper you spoke of are like seeds that'll supposedly bare fruit as time goes by? " Ryo deduced.

" In a more alchemic standards, then yes. That's exactly it. " Alphonse said as he approach Ryo, " You're growing up to be a very intellectual kid, Ryo. " He said as the child smiled, " Thank you, Uncle Alphonse. "

" Unlike his father. No doubt. " Edward teased as Roy smirked, " Oh, really now. You'd be surprised at how really intellectual I could really be, shorty. "

" Is that a challenge? Let me prove to you how useless you truly are! " Edward said.

" You're on Fullmetal. " Roy said, but before heading straight to him. He noticed that his daughter was tightly clinging to his feet so she lifted Ria in his arms and gently hand her off to Riza, " Care to look after her for awhile sweetheart? Ria doesn't seem to like high places so much. " He said as Riza nodded.

" Though please take it easy on Edward... You don't want him to have another fit. " Riza whispered to his ear, making her husband grin and kiss her on her cheek. " I'll take it easy on him but I won't promise he won't get angry. The littlest of things I say can already make his blood boil. " He whispered back before he headed to face Edward in a bout.

It was only a few minutes since they started their mastery in nature's elements such as magnesium and other chemicals, did they started arguing like little kids.

Riza sighed while Winry rolled her eyes. Up until now, their husbands hasn't change even for a bit.

Then Winry looked at Riza curiously, " Mrs, Riza? How's married life with the kids going, If I may ask? To tell you the truth, it's been tough for me since they've gotten Ed's childish behavior. Though my real problem is the father himself." She said jokingly.

Riza looked at her and smiled. " Hanging around with the kids is one of my favorite past time, but I have the same problem as you when it comes to Roy, because there are times he just act so silly that he sometimes even involves me in his childish games. But he's definitely a pretty sweet guy and a loving father and husband so I couldn't ask for more." She said as Winry nodded. " I guess, I could say the same thing with Ed. Putting aside his tantrums, he has certainly made our life fun. " She said in agreement as they looked at their childish husbands.

Roy and Edward were teasing each other as usual, with the same childish jokes that they've made during the past few years. Guess somethings never change, so in the end Riza and Winry had pull them away from each other before they kill one another. Figuratively, that is.

Then they all sat down the grass, under the shade of the tree and looked eagerly at the beautiful sceneries in front of them. A few moments later, the children decided to play somewhere in the tree while the adults continued to contemplate on their surroundings.

" But I had to hand it to you, Fullmetal this is such a great place. It's very relaxing here. " Roy said as he looked at his former subordinate.

Edward smiled at him, " That's why we love coming back to this place. Apart from the beautiful landscape and sceneries, there's more to this place than just a tourist destination for us. " He said as he looked at the sky.

" You mean your childhood dreams are also buried in this beautiful place? " Riza asked as Edward, Alphonse and Winry nodded.

" Though, it was once buried since we just dug them up earlier to see if our dreams did come true. " Winry clarified.

" ... and it did came true! Look! Look! " Ellie said as she and Edwin gave their _treasure box_ to Roy. In turn, Roy opened the box and viewed it's contents as he, Riza and their kids took a close look on each drawn picture made years ago.

As soon as they're finished looking at the picture's with their children. Riza spoke, " I'm guessing the one with the cats is Alphonse, the most cutest one is Winry... and- "

" The one with the human stick figures is definitely Fullmetal's masterpiece. " Roy finished for her as he grinned at Edward's drawing.

" Like you can draw any better. Why don't you draw something as well? " Edward said with hints of disdain.

Roy just smiled at him in response. Then he eyed his children, Maes, Ria and Ryo who were looking at him proudly and lovingly, then he looked at his wife who was looking at him serenely, he pulled her to his side for a warm embrace as Riza rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

Then Roy spoke, " I don't need to draw whatever I think will happen in my future because everything I've always dreamed of having is already within my reach. My family is my future and I wouldn't ask for anything more. Being able to protect my family and just seeing my family happy and loving each other is already a dream come true for me. "

No sooner than he said that, The Elrics all smiled at him admirably and he was ambushed by Maes, Ria and Ryo with tight embraces. " We loved you so much, dear father! " They all said in unison.

Riza too was deeply touched by his words that she was speechless and her eyes were teary. Then she leaned in closer and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. " You, yourself is already a dream come true for me as well, Roy. I just... I love you. " She managed to say making Roy smile genuinely at them. Then he tightened their embrace, " Ha ha, I love you guys more. " He uttered as he kissed his family each on their forehead.

" But I have an idea, why don't you three draw your dreams just like Edwin and Ellie then bury them together? " Roy suggested.

" Yeah, that'll be fun! " Edwin said in agreement. " Yeah! The more the merrier! " Ellie also voiced out her approval.

" Oh, can we really? " Ria asked eagerly. Her brothers showing just as much excitement.

" Of course, here's some papers and crayons that you three can use. " Winry said, handing the materials to them. Roy and Riza's children all cheered happily and began visualizing their dreams in their drawing. While they draw, Edwin and Ellie gave their finished drawings to Alphonse since it was starting to get crumpled by being on their pockets for quite some time now.

Alphonse happily took it from them and placed it carefully into their treasure box. Then the group talked about trivial things as they await for the others to finish their drawings.

A few minutes later, Maes, Ria and Ryo had finally finished their drawings, they folded it and gave them to Winry who added their drawings in their treasure box. Then she gathered everyone and asked to form a big circle and hold each other's hand to repeat the same vows they made more than ten years ago.

" As we moved to a new Generation, Let's promise one another that we will meet up at this hill again at least after ten years. Once the promised day comes, let's all see if our new drawings did managed to come true. and Lets promise one another that no matter what hardships and difficulties we may face and wherever we'll be sometime in our future. We'll always come back home. Together like this once again... as One Family... that I promised with all my heart. " Winry started.

" We promised with all our heart. " The rest followed suit, as one voice with one dream as they voiced out their pledges and then stood up.

" Why don't you kids bury the treasure box this time. " Edward suggested as he looked at the five children whose faces lit up when they heard it.

" Are you sure? " Maes asked for reassurance. His father nodded, " Why not? They are your dreams now children. Hope that your dream's seed will bloom to a wonderful future. " Roy said as the kids looked at one another and smiled.

Edwin and Ellie decided to carry their treasure box down the hole. Then Maes, Ria and Ryo closed the hole. Ending the second generation tradition that will be passed down to their children in their future for another generation to take over eventually.

With satisfied faces, the children looked at one another and shared a heartfelt smile. Then they looked at their respective families and eagerly went to their sides, who welcomed them with open arms as they embraced one another.

Then after basking the warmth between close friends, brothers or comrades and between parent and child. The two families look back down in the beautiful sceneries that Resembool has to offer.

Things haven't changed much it seems... they're still there, at the hilltop... looking at the wonderful view. It seemed even more beautiful than before, because they're still together after all this years but this time, they are not alone and they're now accompanied by one of their closest friends and their Family. They hoped that one day, more people will share their dreams in this sacred place. Knowing that even though the journey in accomplishing your dreams may be long and difficult, you can always count on each other for guidance and protection, even at the most dire times and wherever you may be.

Just look up at the bright sky... Remember that you're not alone in your struggles and know that your family and closest friends are looking at the same wondrous scenery that's also called your home and they'll always be in your heart, giving you all the strength you need for all your dreams to come true.

Fairy tale like dreams such as this could exist if you truly do believe in them. Be they be formed by your promises or drawn on paper. All you have to do is make them happen by not giving up on it and by trying your best to fulfill it. No matter what the circumstances are.

If you don't believe in fairy tales. Then I suggest you'd better start believing in them. For you don't know that maybe one day, you'll say...

* * *

><p><em>" It seems like our Fairy Tale that we've always dreamed off has finally come true...<em>** "**

**~~ Fin ~~**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Fairy Tale<strong>, by 11KairiMayumi11 -

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And that concludes the revised edition of my story, <em>Fairy Tale<em> and I hope you liked it more than it's first (referring to the 2011 version), since this is heavily change. Majority of the scenes here weren't there from the beginning. Just the very essence of the story remains unscathed... and it's characters. I've used the same characters in the story in this chapter before and just gave them more dialogue here than it's old version because I felt like they needed more airtime. Ha ha~

Again, I would like to apologize if there are still some errors here or it's previous chapters and as well as my other stories. It might be because I write my stories mostly at midnight because it helps me think of better ideas more since I usually write my stories based on what come to my mind first and at midnight, there's lesser distractions but since my eyes are quite tired, I usually miss some spellings and even words at times but I guess they're not that harmful. But I will fix them as soon as I can.

Sending a couple of reviews and faves would really be appreciated but I'm also just as happy that you took some time to read my stories. Again, Thank you so much for reading this story and my next update would probably be Warm Winter but I might make a new story too. Hope to see you on my other stories as well. ;)


End file.
